1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable wire cube which are used in a modular display rack for displaying and selling merchandise and more particularly to a stackable wire cube which has a flat, solid base and which is more easily fabricated than the prior art stackable wire cube of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,178.